George Adugadugwengo
Trigger Warnings * Legitimate Business * Nigeria George Adugadugwengo George Adugadugwengo is a major character in the NaziBroZ franchise. He is cousin to Big Man Tyrone and owns a legitimate and successful chain of business' in Uganda. He is central to the plot in .]]various ways, and serves an important purpose to both the story, and character development. Allegations of Fraud Some people claimed to have been scammed by George. Claims which George completely denies as slander. One elderly man claimed: George phoned me on a Saturday afternoon. He said he was from the Bank of Uganda, and that I had won $67 Billion Ugandan Dollars, which translate's to about 2 pence. So I told him I was okay but thanks anyway. He persisted, told me that for security reasons he needed my sort code and mothers maiden name. Terrified, I told him to leave me alone and that I didn't even bank with the National Bank of Uganda! And upon googling it, found that the bank didn't even exist. It quickly became apparent that George was indeed a fraud, but by this point he had hung up the phone. I was horrified. George dismissed this as completely made up, and noted that he ran a completely legitimate string of business' in central Uganda, and encouraged fans to visit them. The Loreto College NaziBroZ Fan Club decided on sending a group of hardcore fans there. However, after a week of no contact, fans were told by George that unfortunately the small group/expedition had never made it to his Laundrette in Central Uganda, and he was deeply saddened by their loss. However, upon investigation, it was found that these fans were actually held by George, and forced to work as slaves in his totally ''legit ''string of business'. This claim was again, completely denied by George, who said that fans were out to destroy his hard work. Furthermore, he assured the fanbase that the fans in question were not actually the ones who went missing, and were instead look-a-likes George puts down to pure coincidence. However, this was not the end of George's misunderstood efforts. In early 2015, a group of fans accused George of illegally selling copies of NaziBroZ 1 in a Cinema in Uganda. George completely denied this claim, and decided to sue the fans for Defamation of Character. However, they never made it to the Court Date, and haven't been seen since. George refuses to comment on this. Fans then accused George of kidnapping the fans who previously accused him of the Cinema mixup. Mysteriously, all of these fans went missing despite having nothing to do with one another. George said he was saddened by their loss, and his cousin, Benjamin, the Ugandan Police Chief, attributed their loss to Dingo's in the area. When told by news reporters that the fans lived in different locations across the world, including London, Beirut, and Chicago, and that it seemed strange that Dingo's would kill all the people that would accuse George of such a crime, the Police Chief dismissed this as yet another attempt to stain the Adugadugwengo name. When told by both the British and American Nature Organisations that Dingo's had never even been introduced to their respective ecosystem's, George, Tyrone, and Benjamin accused the British and American governments of a worldwide conspiracy to sabotage their successful family chain. Although this never made it to court in anywhere but Uganda, George and his family strongly affirm this claim as truth. George is now a regular poster to /r/Conspiracy. The reporters in question have not been seen since. Finally, fans accused George of creating this Wikipedia page in order to generate revenue for his business' in Uganda, and that the page was biased and nothing to do with NaziBroZ. These fans have not been seen since. Abilities George is often considered as one of the, or perhaps ''the ''most powerful character of the franchise. This is demonstrated on several occassions, such as when George singlehandedly destroyed the Devon Fleet in the Battle for JonTron's recording Suite; resulting in the demotion of The Fresh Prince of Devon as well as the capture of Ben Croft. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy, as he was able to kill several of Hitler's men at the age of 13. History remembers George best for his battle against Danny Layton, and being one of the only people to walk away without serious injury. Although relying primarily on Ninjutsu, George is skilled in Tajutsu as well. During his confrontation with the SJW Fourth Division in the Great Tumblr War, he easily tore through hundreds of opponents, disarming many and dodging attacks from various directions. Offensively, he could strike with precision before even the quickest opponents had time to react, and overpowering opponents such as Dylan Grant who were twice his size. Allegiance Very little is known about George's allegiance, other than the fact he is loyal to Big Man Tyrone, his cousin Benjamin, and has been known to cooperate with Jack Higgins. Why the two insist on cooperating is unknown, but some say it is because they both have links to Boku Haram, a claim which George completely denies. Furry Theory Some fans state to have seen George dressed as a Furry Horse at Anthrocon 2015, and 2016. Although these claims have never been proven, many still believe this to be true. Category:Character